


you look so cool

by fffearless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, M/M, Unconfessed Love, gang!5sos, sort of, stupid ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a messy kinda business, this. these things happen.</p><p> </p><p>(kinda maybe slightly based on the video for robbers by the 1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so cool

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in so long but i've actually been working on something a lot longer (more 10k wordcount) for a while now which should hopefully be up soon
> 
> think of this as a warm up (a bad one at that)
> 
> written in about ten mins so apologies

"You get in, you grab the money and you get out, kid. Got it?"

Luke nods. He knows the plan. They've been over the plan a hundred times. 

The van is the only vehicle in the car park of the huge store in front of them and Luke briefly wonders why. He doesn't get to care for much longer before Ashton pushes him out of the side door, Calum and Michael offering short and quick encouragements from the front seat.

"See you in a minute, kid," Ashton says with a shark-like grin.

Luke smiles back, pulls the bandana over his mouth and feels the gun in his pocket as he stalks across the car park.

_Get in, get the money, get out. Get in, get the money, get out._

Ashton waits impatiently in the back of the van. He bites his nails and taps his foot. The van is silent besides the soft exhales of Calum and Michael, and Ashton can smell the joint being passed between them.

Luke's been gone too long for the job to have gone smoothly and immediately Ashton is kicking himself. He should have gone in. He should have committed the robbery. Luke wasn't ready, hadn't been a recruit for long enough.

"There he is," he hears Calum murmur and Ashton feels like he can breathe again. He did it. 

Michael's foot is on the pedal, engine revving just waiting for Luke to sprint into the back of the van.

"Oh holy shit," Calum says in a low yet panicked voice and Ashton is worried, he can't see what's going on.

"Gun," Michael says gravely, very matter-of-factly.

Ashton can't see but Luke is almost at the van, almost tearing the side door open, almost touching his fingertips to its handle when a loud and singular gunshot pierces the air.

"Oh holy fucking shit," Calum yells. "Ashton!"

Calum's out of the van quicker than Ashton can shake himself into moving but when he does he rips open the side door and there is Luke on the floor, bleeding from a hole in his chest.

"Fucking hell the bullet went right through him," Calum says, joint clamped between his teeth as he and Ashton haul Luke in the back of the van.

"Uh, guys," Michael says. "Hurry the fuck up, or we're all gonna get shot."

Calum helps shove Luke and Ashton, who has almost lost control of his legs, in the back, pulls the door closed and clambers back in the front.

Michael's tyres screech across the concrete ground of the supermarket's car park and Luke groans in pain. Ashton pulls the bandana from his face and holds it to the hole above his heart. 

"For fuck sake Calum pass me that joint," Ashton yells and Calum does, watches Ashton feed it to Luke.

He takes a great drag, spluttering on words he exhales with the smoke.

"Sorry I fucked it up."

"No, no kid. You didn't fuck it up. You did great," Ashton smiles. Luke tries to do the same but doubles over in pain.

Ashton puts the joint in his mouth again and Luke wraps his lips around it, sucking great drags with Ashton watching. The bandana is soaked through and Ashton unwinds his and places it on top. 

It's a long drive back to any kind of help these kids want and by the time they get there Luke's eyes are shut and his chest no longer heaving. The blood still trickles from the hole above his heart.

The van stops and Calum and Michael pull open the doors, see Ashton cradling a dead Luke in his arms and they sigh sadly. 

"These things happen," Michael says, and Calum nods in agreement.

Ashton nods too. He knows, he sure as hell knows. He takes one last look at Luke. The metal ring pierced through his bottom lip. The fringe stuck to his head with sweat.

"See you later, kid," Ashton whispers, kisses his finger and presses it to the corpse's lips. 

He exits the van, sliding the door shut behind him.


End file.
